


3x13 - Justin Tells The Jensen's His Secret

by FandomFeels17



Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Missing Scene, Other: See Story Notes, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, not graphic, please read them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: ''I get it if you don't want me here anymore. I know you didn't sign up to have some fucked up, heroin addicted school boy to come into your home and disrupt your life. I get it if you think I'm too dirty or damaged or disgusting to stay here. I can start packing and I'm sure I'll find-''
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791589
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	3x13 - Justin Tells The Jensen's His Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, this prompt was given to me by the two lovely accounts of Flowers and Subsurrive!
> 
> There's a reason why I said to read the notes.
> 
> Justin will tell them about the abuse he endured. While it's not graphic (I couldn't write it even if you paid me to), it does mention it. He doesn't describe it in detail, but he tells them he was forced to have sex with guys against his consent.
> 
> I know that Clay found out about Justin's sex work in 4x10, but for this Alt! Universe, he questions him about what he heard in the assembly and finds out here instead.

It was done.

The trial was over and they could go back to a semi normal life. As it can be when two classmates were dead and you'd just set someone up for a murder they didn't commit.

Slumping on his bed, Clay sighed relief. The ankle bracelet was gone, thank god. He wasn't been tracked anymore and he had a girlfriend. Maybe now, things were on the up. At least, he hoped they were.

There was just one thing he needed clarity on.

Justin.

When he entered the school hall before he was about to make his (foolish) escape, he had given silent courage for Tyler. He knew the boy had been depending on him and he was not going to let him down. But what surprised and confused him, was when Justin stood up. And judging by Jess's reaction, she was too. 

Since Justin had a part time job now, he had to wait until evening to ask him, which gave him time to think of some questions. He knew there would be stuff that would be dark, if Justin was willing to tell him, so he had already told himself that he had to stay calm and be there for him, when and if he would be willing to open up to him.

Sure enough, a few hours later, the door unlocked and Justin came into view, locking door behind him. Whistling a tune, a bright smile made it's way onto his face when he saw Clay. He held a takeout box. ''Got your folks some too. They got their own box, so these are ours.'' he said, handing the box to Clay, before heading to the fridge for two bottles of water.

Throwing one to Clay, he sat himself down on Clay's bed, facing him with his legs crossed as they tucked into the leftover doughnuts and brownies. ''You seem happy.'' Clay commented.

Justin nodded. ''Yeah, I am.'' he said, taking a bite of the chocolate brownie. ''Hopefully our last year at school is going to be calmer than the previous years. Me and Jess are back on track. I've got a roof over my head and a steady part time job.''

Clay looked down at his half eaten doughnut. 

''And I’ve got a family that truly cares about me.'' Justin added on, not wanting Clay to feel like he was excluding him from the list. Clay seemed to realise this, because he looked up at Justin with a mixed expression on his face. ''Oh god, what are you not telling me?'' Justin asked, thinking it was bad.

Clay fish mouthed for a few moments, before gathering up the courage to speak. ''Can... When I...'' he sighed, before taking a deep breath and looking Justin straight in the eye. ''Can I ask you? About...'' he trailed off, but he knew Justin knew what he meant, as he tensed up. ''It's fine if you don't want to.'' he rushed out, giving Justin the chance to back out if he wanted to. ''I just... I thought we'd told each other everything, so when you stood up, I was... surprised.”

Justin stayed stoic for a few minutes, before getting up from the bed and heading out of the outhouse. Clay groaned, thinking he’d put his foot in it and rushed after him, catching up to him at the back door entrance. Stepping into the house, Clay watched as Justin stopped in the entrance way to the front room, where Matt and Lainie had both arisen to go to bed. 

'Sweetheart? Are you okay?'' Lainie asked, the motherly instinct kicking in when she saw Justin trembling slightly. ''Do you want to sit down?''

Justin nodded and turned to Clay. ''If I'm going to tell you, I'm going to you all together.'' he whispered, his thumbs twisting together from underneath his sweaterpaws.

Sensing this was serious, Matt spoke. ''Should I make some coffee?'' He inquired to Justin, who nodded.

Coffee made and served out, they were sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Justin to talk. Even though it had been his mouth that had essentially started this, Clay couldn't help but feel guilty for even asking him about it. It was obvious Justin was terrified, judging by the shakes of his hands. Clay was about to suggest that he could talk another time, when Justin opened his mouth.

''Clay only knows that I'm a survivor because of what happened at school. He doesn't know the... the details.'' Justin told Matt and Lainie, who both frowned in curiosity and worry. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath. If he could tell Jess, he could tell his family. ''When I was five...'' he choked on the word, before taking another breath and starting over. ''When I was five, my Mom had this boyfriend...''

Clay jumped slightly when his mom grabbed his hand. Judging by the way Justin was visibly shaking and trembling and due to her line of work, it was clear to him she had a strong suspicion of what was coming next.

Justin swallowed heavily. It felt like dirt was clumped in his mouth and he was choking the words out to get rid it. ''And he... he did stuff, when she would pass out. He would... come into my room...'' Tears burned his eyes, but he blinked them back, determined to be strong. ''He could come into my room and do stuff to me. He would, put his fingers in my mouth and jerk off.'' He choked out, wiping under his nose with the back of his hand. 

Clay sneaked a glance at his Dad while Justin got himself under control. Matt remained calm and composed, not showing any emotion.

''When I... When I left to go and live on streets, that happened because Seth strangled me and my mom chose him over me.'' Justin sat back in his chair, placing his hands on the table and playing with his thumbs. ''When I ran out of money... I would... I was so desperate for money I would do stuff to men. I would jerk them off or blow them just so I could get some food. And then someone offered me heroin in exchange for a blowie and I thought 'I'm going to be on the street for life. Why not? And it’s cheaper than the oxy pills that I was on...' And then, he...'' Justin stopped, shifting in his chair.

Clay had a feeling he knew exactly what was going to come next.

'He... He forced... me... He forced me to...'' Justin let out a shuddering breath before he let it out. ''He forced me to have sex with him. I didn't want to! I never wanted to, but... He was so strong and I couldn't move and I was terrified. When he had finished, he chucked me some more heroin and said that he would see me around.'' Justin clenched his fingers into fists. ''I was on the streets for five months before Clay and Tony found me.'' he whispered.

''Justin...'' Clay whispered, his eyes damp with unshed tears.

It was like a dam had broke because the tears suddenly streamed down Justin's face. ''You have no idea how many times... It happened. I didn't want it but I wanted that drug more than anything else at that time and I would do almost anything to get it.'' Justin sniffled loudly, daring himself to look at the Jensen's for the first time since he opened his mouth. Seeing their expressions, he looked back down, ashamed. ''I get it if you don't want me here anymore. I know you didn't sign up to have some fucked up, heroin addicted school boy to come into your home and disrupt your life. I get it if you think I'm too dirty or damaged or disgusting to stay here. I can start packing and I'm sure I'll find-''

The sound of chair shuffling closer made him stop talking. Looking up, he saw Lainie slowly edging towards him from her chair, clearly wanting his permission to come into his space when he was emotional and vulnerable. Nodding his consent, Justin watched as she took his hand in hers tightly. ''You are not any of those things.'' Lainie said, her voice quiet but powerful.

Justin looked at her, wanting to come clean about his relapse, but the heartbroken look on her face, made him stay quiet.

''Do you understand me? You are not any of those things. You are one of the most bravest, strongest young men that I've ever seen.'' Lainie sniffled, wiping her tears with her free hand. ''You never disrupted our lives. I mean, hiding away in Clay's bedroom wasn't exactly the smoothest way to go about it when you almost got a baseball bat to the head.'' Justin laughed wetly, remembering the time when Matt had found him for the first time and holding a baseball at over his head. ''If anything, you've added something to this family.'' Lainie said, whiling Justin’s tears away with her free hand.

Justin glanced across to his brother before glancing back to Lainie. ''But, this was never meant to happen. I never expected to still be here, let alone having you two adopting me. I was meant to just get clean and then I would've been gone. This was never meant to happen.''

Lainie shook her head. ''Don't say that. You completed this family. You're the other son and brother that we never knew we needed...''

Justin sniffled. ''But I'm trash. Why would you think that?''

''You are not trash. You're our son and a brother and we love you.''

Justin's bottom lip quivered. He had never been told that before, not from a mother. Setting off another waterfall of tears, Justin fell forward, into Lainie's arms and hugged her tightly. 

Matt scooted forward, asking permission before wrapping his arms round both of them, when Justin gave him his consent. 

Clay watched on, feeling the walls closing in on him. He didn’t expect that. At all. He knew Justin had been neglected, especially if he used to stay at Bryce’s more than with his mom.

He needed to breathe.

Hearing a chair scoot back, Justin lifted his head to see Clay rush back outside to the outhouse. ''Clay...' he scrambled to his feet, rushing after him. Entering the outhouse, he saw Clay clutching the edge of their counter tightly, his breathing coming out choppy. ''Clay, do... Do you hate me? For doing all that?'' he asked, staying near the door in-case he needed to make a quick escape.

Clay shook his head, getting himself under control before turning to face Justin. ''I could never hate you for that.'' he whispered, wiping his eyes. ''I just... I just didn't expect that. I thought you paid for the heroin with the money you stole from Seth, not-''

''Sold myself for it?'' Justin supplied, icily.

Clay sniffled before taking a few deep breaths. ''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.''

The icy look melted away from Justin, who shook his head. ''You had a right to know.''

''No, I didn't. I-It should've been your right to tell us, whenever you felt ready. Not because I was curious about what I heard in that assembly. I took away your right to-'' Clay crumbled into tears, starting to wish he had just kept his questions to himself.

Justin stepped forward and pulled Clay in for a tight hug. Feeling Clay break down on his shoulder, Justin allowed a few more tears to fall for a few minutes, before he felt Clay pulling away. ''You didn't take anything away from me. You had questions to something I revealed candidly to the school. I promise you, you didn't take away that decision. You gave me an out, remember. Before I went to get to get your parents?''

Clay nodded, before he wiped his eyes. ''Okay. If you're sure.'' he sniffled, before a knock sounded round their room. Wiping away his tears, he sighed. ''Come in.'' he called, watching as his parents stepped in.

''I just wanted to check if you were both alright, before we headed off to bed.'' Lainie told them, her face streaked with tears tracks, making Justin feel guilty.

Clay nodded. ''I think so.'' he told her, softly.

Kissing both her sons on the head, she addressed them. ''If you want to talk about anything or need to talk about it some more, just come and wake us up. We won't be mad.'' she told them softly, giving them both soft smiles before heading for the door.

Matt, however lingered, his gaze on Justin. ''What you told us tonight, Justin. I want to thankyou for trusting us with that. I know it wasn't easy, but we're here for you, both of you, if you need it. Whether it's help or just a talk. We’re here for you.” He said, drawing his boys in for a three way hug.

Justin nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed. Waiting until Matt and Lainie had gone, he turned to his brother. ''Do they mean that?'' he couldn't help but ask.

Clay frowned. ''Of course they do.''

''It's just my mom never talked to me about anything, or let me talk to her about anything.'' Clay's heart broke, before he watched Justin put his emotional walls up. Climbing into their respective beds, Clay turned towards Justin. ''I love you, man.'' he whispered, before switching off the lamp and surrounding the room in darkness.

Justin closed his eyes and allowed a few tears loose. He didn't think he would ever get used to people telling him, letting alone having a family what actually loved you and treated you like one of their own.

''Love you too, bro.'' he whispered back.

And, for possibly the second time in his life... He meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did this justice.  
> I'm not going to lie, I always have moments where I doubt myself when writing things like these. But I will completely respect your opinion if you disagree that I have done this prompt justice. I know reading these type of things aren't easy, whether they're graphic or not, but if you made it to the end, thankyou!
> 
> I've never had so many hits and reviews in one day on my other fandom stories, than I have since joining this fandom a few days ago. You guys are awesome!
> 
> I love you all and I'll see you for the next one. It'll be a happy one!


End file.
